


Besser So

by boolaleiba



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolaleiba/pseuds/boolaleiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian konfrontiert Thorsten nach dessen Aktion im Hotelzimmer.<br/>(Spielt direkt nach "Happy Birthday, Sarah". Man sollte die Folge gesehen haben um zu verstehen um was es geht)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besser So

**Author's Note:**

> Das war meine erste Tatort FF und auch die erste FF die ich auf Deutsch geschrieben hab (ist schon auf FF.de und lj zu finden). Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen, darf gern auch konstruktiv negativ sein!

„Bist du lebensmüde!?“ Sebastians Nase war keinen Millimeter von Thorstens entfernt, seine Hände in die Vorderseite seines offenen Mantels gekrallt wo er ihn gepackt hatte und unsanft gegen die Hauswand gedrückt hatte. „Bist du komplett wahnsinnig??“ Gerade hatten sie Sarah in ihrer neuen Unterkunft abgeliefert und somit den Fall so gut wie abgeschlossen. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht und die Straßen menschenleer. „Ich mein, mir ist völlig klar, dass du Vorschriften nicht so genau nimmst und Regeln oft als Auslegungssache ansiehst, aber das...das vorhin...Du hast echt den Verstand verloren!“

„Sebastian, beruhig dich.“ Thorsten versuchte nicht sich aus den Händen seines Kollegen zu befreien, lehnte stattdessen leicht gegen die kalte Betonwand zurück um etwas den Druck von seiner Brust zu nehmen. Er schaute in die grünen Augen die ihn so intensiv anstarrten, sah darin eine Mischung aus Wut, Schock, Angst und etwas das er lieber ignorierte, das er nicht bereit war genauer zu analysieren. Das war zu gefährliches Terrain, viel zu unsicher um genauer darauf einzugehen. Außerdem war Sebastian nach seiner Trennung in einer schwierigen Phase, reagierte emotionaler und teilweise irrational.

„Ich beruhig mich überhaupt nicht!“, zischte dieser nun, sein Griff nochmal fester werdend. „Das war eine geladenen Waffe! Und das Mädchen total fertig! Du hättest drauf gehn können, Mann!“

„Ich wusste was ich da tat, Sebastian.“ Thorsten beugte seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne, hielt Sebastians Blick fest. „Ich war mir sicher. Zu hundert Prozent.

„Bei sowas gibt’s keine hundert prozentige Sicherheit, das weißt du ganz genau! Schon gar nicht bei jemandem der schon um sich geschossen hat und wild mit dem Teil rumwedelt!“ Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war die reine Selbstmordmission!“

Mit einem leichten Seufzen versuchte Thorsten erneut Sebastian zu beruhigen. „Ich hatte sicher nicht vor zu sterben. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit und ich wusste dass es gut gehen würde.“

„Einen Scheiß wusstest du!“ Sebastian drückte seinen Freund nochmal fester gegen die Wand, sein eigener Körper gegen Thorstens gepresst. „Was wenn du dich doch geirrt hättest, hm? Was wenn sich ein Schuss gelöst hätte oder sie aus Versehen abgedrückt hätte während die scheiß Knarre direkt auf dein Herz gerichtet war, was dann? Du wärst jetzt verdammt nochmal tot! Tot, Thorsten!“

„Hätt' ich sie lieber Vogel oder sich selbst oder vielleicht dich abknallen lassen sollen?“ Er konnte Sebastians warmen, wütend schnellen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren, hielt weiter dem Blick dieser dunklen Augen stand. Klar wusste Thorsten dass er ein sehr hohes Risiko eingegangen war, aber er war nicht erst seit gestern Polizist und sein Instinkt ließ ihn nie im Stich. Ihm war klar, dass Sarah einen Teil seiner Unterhaltung mit der Witwe des Mordopfers gehört haben musste und ihn komplett missverstanden hatte und dadurch jegliches mühsam aufgebautes Vertrauen zerstört wurde. Aber er wusste auch dass sie keine Mörderin war und das war der einzige Weg es ihr zu beweisen. Dass sie nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig war stimmte schon und dass es schief hätte gehen können auch. Aber er war mit schuld daran dass es überhaupt zu der Situation kam, also musste er sie auch ausbaden. Ganz besonders wenn Sebastians Leben ebenfalls in Gefahr war. Lieber würde er beim Versuch schlimmeres zu verhindern sterben als nochmal zusehen zu müssen wie jemand auf seinen Kollegen schießt und trifft. „Alles ist okay, Sebastian.“

Sebastian starrte ihn einen weiteren langen Moment an bevor sich sein Griff lockerte, ihn aber nicht los lies und sein Kopf sich mit einem undefinierbaren Geräusch Sebastians nach unten beugte bis seine Stirn auf Thorstens Schulter landete. Thorsten spürte wie Sebastians Atem wieder ruhiger wurde und schloss die Augen, seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Wand lehnend. In den sechs Jahren in denen sie jetzt schon zusammen arbeiteten waren sie sich noch nie so nah gekommen, zumindest körperlich nicht. Mal abgesehen von dem einen Mal als er seinen stark blutenden, angeschossenen Kollegen in den Armen hielt. Manchmal spürte er noch das warme Blut durch seine Finger quillen, obwohl das schon ein paar Jahre her war. Von wegen Streifschuss. Ein paar Mal wurden sie auch schon für ein Paar gehalten. Gleich in ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall, als sie sich als homosexuelle Lebenspartner mit Kinderwunsch ausgegeben hatten und eng aneinander gepresst Händchen haltend auf der Couch der Adoptionsagentur saßen. Oder als sie in der Arztpraxis mit dem Aids-Hilfe-Plakat auf ihren Termin warteten und von einem homophoben Arschloch beschimpft wurden und demonstrativ gegenseitig nach der Hand des anderen griffen. Beides Mal waren sie sehr überzeugend. Und sie flirteten quasi seit dem Tag an dem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten auf eine gewisse Art und Weise miteinander, besonders Sebastian machte schon sehr häufig gern zweideutige Bemerkungen ihm gegenüber. Aber das alles war anders als das was hier gerade passierte. Das hier war kein Spaß, es war niemand da dem etwas vorgespielt werden musste.

Sie waren beide keine Personen die ihre Gefühle gerne offen zeigten. Sie wussten zwar, dass sie über alles miteinander reden konnten, taten es aber trotzdem sehr selten. Selbst jetzt nach Sebastians Trennung hatte dieser kaum mit ihm darüber geredet, obwohl er nicht verbergen konnte wie sehr ihm das alles zu schaffen machte. Zumindest vor ihm nicht. Und Thorsten wollte ihn nicht drängen darüber zu reden wenn er nicht von selbst bereit dazu war. Sebastian holte einmal tief Luft ohne sich dabei zu bewegen, außer dass sich sein Griff wieder etwas verstärkte. “Mach sowas nie wieder, hörst du?“

Thorsten hob seinen Arm, zögerte kurz, unsicher ob das so eine gute Idee war, doch legte dann seine Hand auf Sebastians Hinterkopf und lies sie über die langen dunklen Haare bis zu seinem Nacken nach unten wandern wo sie dann zum Ruhen kam. Leise aber bestimmt antwortete er, „Wenn ich dich damit schützen kann werd ich sowas sofort wieder tun.“

Erst reagierte Sebastian überhaupt nicht, doch nach einigen Sekunden hob er seinen Kopf um wieder in Thorstens Augen zu schauen. Thorstens Hand war durch die Bewegung auf seine Schulter gerutscht und blieb nun dort liegen. Sebastian sagte weiter nichts, beugte sich nur wieder nach vorne um diesmal seine Stirn auf Thorstens zu legen. Seine Hände ließen Thorstens Mantel los und legten sich stattdessen sanft um die Seiten seines Halses, seine Daumen auf seinen Wangen landend. Er schloss die Augen, atmete ruhig und Thorstens Hände legten sich auf Sebastians Wangen, seine Augen sich ebenfalls wieder schließend. Keiner der beiden wusste wie lang sie so dort standen und keiner der beiden wollte an ihrer Position etwas ändern. Thorsten spürte wie die Daumen federleicht über seine Haut strichen, fast so als wollte Sebastian, dass er die Berührung gar nicht spürte. Nach einigen ruhigen, mit Sebastian synchronen, Atemzügen öffnete er langsam seine Augen und sah direkt in die wieder klareren seines Gegenüber. Jetzt überwog in ihnen das was er vor einigen Minuten noch ignorieren wollte, immer noch nicht sicher war ob es eine gute Idee wäre darauf einzugehen, von dem er wusste, dass es seine eigenen Augen widerspiegelten. Sie waren Kollegen, Partner, Freunde und das hier war wirklich aus unzähligen Gründen extrem gefährliches Gebiet. Doch Thorsten schob nun diese Gedanken beiseite, lenkte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann vor ihm.

Stirn löste sich minimal von Stirn, Augen weiterhin ineinander versunken, während Lippen sich näher kamen. Sie wussten beide, dass es von hier an kein Zurück mehr gab, dass sie mit den Konsequenzen klar kommen mussten, wie diese auch aussehen mochten. Der letzte Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen schloss sich und im selben Moment ertönte das Geräusch von quietschenden Reifen gefolgt von Blech auf Blech und sie fuhren auseinander.

„Fuck...“ Sebastian kramte sein Handy aus der Tasche während Thorsten sich irritiert umschaute bis er realisierte, dass das schreckliche Geräusche vom Smartphone seines...ja was eigentlich? Ihre Lippen hatten sich gerade berührt, sie hatten sich so gut wie geküsst. Über Freundschaft ging das definitiv hinaus.

„Tut mir leid...“, flüsterte Sebastian und machte gleichzeitig rückwärts ein paar Schritte von Thorsten weg. Seine freie Hand driftete Thorstens Brust hinunter bis nur noch seine Fingerspitzen ihn berührten bevor der Kontakt ganz abbrach und seine andere Hand sein Handy an sein Ohr hob und er sich wegdrehte. „Henri, was ist los?...Du kannst nicht schlafen und Moritz nervt? Wo ist denn Mama?...Die schläft, verstehe...“

Thorsten atmete tief durch. Vielleicht war es besser so, der Anruf irgendwie ein Zeichen, dass sie diesen Schritt nicht gehen sollten. Es sprach schließlich sowieso so viel dagegen. Sie arbeiteten tagtäglich zusammen, der Altersunterschied, Sebastian war längst nicht über seine Trennung geschweige denn die noch ausstehende Scheidung hinweg, Thorsten selbst viel es immer noch schwer sich überhaupt auf jemanden einzulassen. Ja, es war wohl wirklich besser so. Thorsten ging ein paar Schritte der verlassenen Straße entlang und mummelte sich enger in seinen Mantel, strich über die Vorderseite um die Falten die Sebastian dort hinterlassen hatte zu glätten. Es war kalt geworden, noch mehr seit kein anderer Körper mehr gegen seinen eigenen gedrückt wurde. Sebastian war wirklich wütend gewesen. Er hatte Angst gehabt um ihn, dass hatte Thorsten deutlich gesehen. Schon im Hotelzimmer hatte er Sebastians Augen auf sich gespürt als er seine Waffe runter nahm, aber er hatte natürlich nichts gesagt. Was sich dort angestaut hatte ließ er dann vor einigen Minuten in einer Emotionalität die Thorsten kaum von ihm kannte raus. Er war seinem besten Freund definitiv nicht egal. Und dieses Wissen jagte Thorsten einen warmen Schauer durch den Körper. Als er nach Stuttgart kam wusste er nicht ob es jemals wieder jemanden interessieren würde ob er lebte oder tot war. Ob ihn selbst das je wieder bei jemanden so sehr interessieren würde, dass allein der Gedanke daran dass diesem jemand etwas zustoßen könnte schmerzte. Aber er hatte hier Freunde gefunden. Er hatte Sebastian gefunden.

Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihm und Thorsten drehte sich um. Sebastian stand vor ihm, seine Hände in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben, mit einem etwas unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck. „Hey...“

„Hey...“ Thorsten schob seine eigenen Hände ebenfalls in seine Manteltaschen und wartete.

„Ähm...tja...Wir, wir sollten wohl...nach Hause und ein paar Stunden schlafen.“ Sebastian räusperte sich nochmal, schaute auf den Boden.

„Ja. Ja, das sollten wir.“ Es war offensichtlich, dass Sebastian gerade ziemlich überfordert war mit ihrer Situation und was fast zwischen ihnen passiert war nicht ansprechen wollte und Thorsten wollte es nicht unnötig kompliziert machen. „Wir sehn uns morgen im Präsidium.“

„Was? Nein, komm, ich fahr dich heim.“ Sebastian ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu während er die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Tasche holte.

Thorsten lächelte leicht. „Ist schon okay, ich hab's ja nicht weit, die paar Schritte kann ich wirklich laufen.“

„Sicher?“

„Sicher.“ Er brauchte einfach etwas Abstand von Sebastian und ein kleiner Spaziergang durch die kalte Nacht würde ihm vielleicht auch dabei helfen seinen Kopf wieder etwas frei zu bekommen. „Also, gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht.“ Sebastian hatte einen Hauch von einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und eine ganze Menge Dankbarkeit in seinem Blick als Thorsten ihn nochmal anschaute bevor er sich umdrehte und losging. Er hatte erst ein paar Schritte zurückgelegt als er Sebastians Stimme rufen hörte. „Thorsten!“

Der ältere der beiden drehte sich um. „Ja?“

Sebastian war ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu gegangen. „Ich...“ Er biss sich zögerlich auf die Unterlippe, schaute wieder auf den Boden und dann wieder zu ihm auf nur um sofort wieder wegzuschauen. „...Komm gut heim.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich fast schon ruckartig um und ging schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Auto.

„Du auch...“, flüsterte Thorsten und ging mit ebenfalls schnellen Schritten in die entgegengesetzt Richtung die Straße hinunter. Es war besser so.


End file.
